Preview
by Book of Revelations
Summary: Short preview of what I'm working on. By now, you should know that my work ethic is trash and my interest grows and wanes on a whim.


"Very well Percy Jackson. The gods see your gift as reasonable and shall abide to it. I swear on the River Styx." The sky rumbled as the gods each proclaimed the binding oath. "Now, on to our next _guest_. What shall we do with you hm?"

"He's powerful, too powerful for a mortal; maybe even fight some of us to a standstill…" Hades, Ruler of the Underworld, commented from his seat.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Hera, Queen of the Olympians, said. She then glanced at her husband, "He's probably one of yours again, isn't he dear husband?"

Zeus looked a bit offended and muttered, "Tch, why is it always me? For all we know he could be Apollo's children, what with that golden form of his and all."

"Man, I'd love to have him as a kid but sadly, the fates disagree. He's not one of mine dad," the sun-god commented from his seat.

"Well, whose kid is he then?" Dionysus asked everyone. All he got were some nods and negative responses.

Naruto, having finally gotten tired of hearing the gods argue about his lineage, spoke up. "Excuse me." The gods did not stop their conversation. He tried again, louder this time. "Excuse me." And again, they hadn't heard him. So he laced his voice with chakra and shotued, "EXCUSE ME!"

The entire room grew silent at hearing his call. With his voice laced with chakra, his shout was amplified to the extreme and came out as thundering boom.

" _He's nuts_!" the demigods standing beside him inwardly exclaimed, still holding their (possibly) broken eardrums.

He hardened his gait and aura of cold indifference exuded from his person. He knew that if things went bad, the probability of fighting and even killing his newfound comrades rose by the second. The gods had their eyes on him, there was no turning back. He'd have to accept the consequences of what he was about to do.

"Good," his voice was back to normal now. But held a chilling tone that reverberated in the walls. "I have your attention now. First, I'd like to apologize for shouting but i'm not really sorry. For so-called gods, all of you act amazingly human."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Zeus shook in anger and rose from his seat. He summoned his master bolt and prepared to smite the foolish mortal that dared insult them in their home. The gods all got irritated at this, but none reacted as bad as Zeus while Hades and Poseidon were inwardly smirking at seeing their brother get so riled up by a single comment. They still had to look angry though, to keep up appearances and not incite Zeus's anger towards themselves.

"This guy's got balls," Thalia said to Percy who was looking wide-eyed at the brazen insult. Beside, Annabeth was speechless but continued to watch the scene.

" **Er, Naruto. I hope you plan on dodging that and not just stand there like a retard. If you get, it'll be like taking a Bijuudama to the face."** Kurama said from inside the seal. He knew that if he didn't warn his friend, he really _would_ just stand and allow himself to get hit by the weapon just to prove a point.

" _I figured that too. No way am I dumb enough to do that,"_ he replied inwardly before focusing his attention back to the angry god. "Go ahead, smite me. You'll only be proving my words true by acting like a child and throwing a tantrum. Not only that, are you prepared to kill your own child along with me?"

Zeus seemed to contemplate his words before sitting back down to his seat after a few moments. Though his master bolt was still out on display and ready to smite Naruto.

"Good choice. If you had decided otherwise," Sapphire eyes glared at Zeus and the rest of the gods, "I would have struck you down along with anyone else that tried to harm them."

"You're an arrogant little shit aren't ya?" the god of war commented. The blonde looked over to him and he flinched a little at seeing the rippled pattern in his left eye.

"Arrogance?" Naruto said, still looking at Ares, "The dead need not concern themselves with matters of the living." At this, Ares felt a pinprick at the base of his neck and looked down to see the same blonde standing in front of him, holding a strange black knife over his throat.

The god looked unconcerned with the deadly weapon, "Tch, do you really think this can kill me, boy? I'm the god of war, I've mastered all forms of combat and weapons. I won't be killed by a knife of all things."

The blade pressed deeper and cut his throat a little. Golden ichor dripped from the wound and Ares smirked a little at the tiny wound, expecting to heal from it in a moment's notice. So he sat there, waiting for his little wound to heal and show the human of his useless threat.

"Er, isn't something supposed to happen? Shouldn't it have healed by now?" Percy asked. He had seen gods, specifically Ares, heal from wounds rapidly, especially ones that were anything less than life-threatening. He could do it, and he was a demigod so it shouldn't take long for a god to heal something that small.

"He's right." Apollo remarked from his seat, looking rather curiously at the cut on Ares' neck. "Why isn't it healing? Was the knife poisoned or something?"

Ares looked put off at the comment and was about to say something when Naruto himself answered.

"No," he said looking at the gods as he kept the knife over Ares' neck. "This is an ability of mine; this knife I am holding has the capability to destroy any matter, be it god or mortal or otherwise. It destroys you right down to the last molecule so you won't be able to recover despite being able to regenerate."

The gods and demigods around the room were shocked at the proclamation. If what the blonde said was true, then even the gods themselves would be unable to recover from such a weapon. It was a terrifying prospect, one that was hard to believe yet something inside them said otherwise.

"Preposterous, first you stand there and insult us, now you're claiming you can _kill_ us?" Zeus said unbelievingly. He could not, for all his being, believe that there was something out there that could outright destroy the gods themselves. Despite the various mythical objects that already existed and threatened their existence once before that had the same capability of eradicating the Olympians.

"I claim nothing. I'm merely stating facts."


End file.
